Ripper
Ripper was one of the characters in XBlaze – Code: Embryo, and a major antagonist. He was weakened from being drained of his seithr by Tōya Kagari with the help of Dr. Eggman and was killed by Kazuto Kotetsu, the man who had been hunting him throughout the game. His Drive was Scissor Hands. He was a inhabitant of the Planet Azure Apperance Ripper had a strong resemblance to Hazama from Blazblue, except he had short violet hair with green streaks, wore a white eye patch on his right eye, and he usually had his eyes closed; his eyes open when he went maniac, revealing that he had one brown eye and that his other was his Crystal (colored red). He wore a magenta leather jacket with a black fur collar bearing Brain Cat near his abdomen; the jacket has a cross motif, with a green and black cross decorating the front and the forear ms. His look was completed with plain black trousers and a pair of magenta sneakers. Personality More crazed and psychopathic than one could believe, Ripper was nothing short of twisted and sadistic. He fully enjoyed wanton slaying and hunting Unions. Despite possessing a Crystal and being utterly devoid of any positive emotion, Ripper was fully mentally capable, being clearly able to devise cunning strategies to give him an advantage in combat. He was also somewhat sharp, being able to discern Es as not being human after she dodged one of his attacks. He was also well known for doing what he wanted, which eventually lead to his demise. Ripper was also barbarically sadistic, only getting any real joy out of his opponents helplessness and scared emotions. When Es failed to reveal any emotions for him to thrive off, Ripper commented on her being boring, asking if she was 'as dead on the inside as she is on the outside'. In order to help strike fear and panic into his prey's hearts, he also possessed multiple bombs that were molotov-like in their design as they ignited the area around them. Abilities Ripper was an immensely powerful Drive-Infected Patient. His Drive, Scissor Hands (殺戮指シザー・ハンズ Shizā Hanzu, Slaughter Fingers), turned his fingers into long, sharp blades that were easily capable of piercing the human body; as well as this, they were laced with seithr, and any wounds inflicted by them could not be healed by any form of healing magic. To help compliment his attacking power, Ripper was incredibly swift and fast, easily dodging Mei Amanohokosaka's Shikigami Raven attack, to her astonishment. Ripper also had an ability to 'smell' Unions, meaning he could easily locate them when he wished. For some reason, Ripper emitted the same type of Discover Call that Tōya Kagari and Sechs could. A tactic that Ripper often used was to feign being winded after or during a chase, and then attack with, seemingly, new-found swiftness and power when his opponent least expected it, giving him one of numerous tactical advantages; to help aide in opponents he couldn't catch or otherwise, his Drive also produced multiple throwing knives that he threw with deadly accuracy. Ripper also had multiple smoke bombs with him at all times to help confound his victims and gave him another tactical advantage when striking opponents, his arsenal was not just limited to smoke bombs, as he also carried Molotov-like bombs as well. Background Early Life A sadistic serial killer who worked under the alias of "Ripper", he was wanted world wide. He was classed as an SS grade criminal. Ripper was also one of the rare Drive-Infected Patient and had been on the run from the Mitsurugi Agency for over ten years but unlike every other Drive-Infected Patient, Ripper's spirit wasn't contaminated by his Crystal and thus, he showed no irregularities. He was constantly on the run from Kazuto Kotetsu , the Mitsurugi Agency and even the Magic Guild (despite their pacifistic tendencies). He was one of three known Phase 0 Union, also known as "Strange Red". He also devoured Crystals of the other Drive-Infected Patient so he could become stronger and could 'smell' them out, allowing him to easily locate them. He was ludicrously insane before he even developed his Crystal and had already murdered a large number of people and disposed of them haphazardly; eventually, he was captured and sentenced. It's believed that as he was being transported to his cell, his Drive first manifested; with his new-found power, he swiftly murdered the 19 year old suspect riding with him, his two guards, and four other officers. Following this, he escaped into the Himezuru household and murdered Yuki Himezuru's parents, leaving the, then, young girl under her parents corpses. His insanity lead to an odd immunity to the soul corruption that Crystal's are notorious for. Death 'Blazblue Arc' 'XBlaze – Code: Embryo Saga' Outside of the Himezuru residence, Es and Tōya spotted a suspicious individual outside of their house, after attempting to handle it delicately, they ended up talking to them, as the individual introduced herself as Elise von Klagen - Kuon's friend that she had mentioned earlier. They took her inside and waited for Kuon to arrive home, but when she did, they all put up with the rather odd relationship between both Kuon and Elise. The next morning, Tōya was invited out to go shopping with Es, Kuon, and Elise; they temporarily met Akira and Hinata, but Tōya was dragged away to allow the two to have some private time together. Further venturing down the street, they met Acht, who was casually having a cup of tea outside a hotel. Tōya begged Es to not get involved, but thankfully, Acht held off her assault, and disappeared. Thoroughly angry with Es for disregarding Hinata's life, Tōya attempted to give her the cold shoulder, and shouted at her in the hallway of the house. He went down into the kitchen and unexpectedly met Yuki. He offered her some coffee, and she told him to cheer up, and not to worry about things, reassuring him. A little later on, Hinata woke up and brought Es down with her, leading Tōya to leave out of anger, being unable to look at her face after what had happened. Some time later, Es informed him that she would be on a three-hour break, warning him to not leave the house. Regardless, Tōya left, but ran into Mei. The two went to Maha Raja, and bumped into Ringo. After a little teasing for bringing another girl to the restaurant, they sat down. Tōya listened to Mei's story about her ancestor, the Azure Shrine Maiden, and the Amanohokosaka Clan. They talked until Es arrived to pick him up. Back at the Himezuru residence, Kuon and Es talked to him about the potential risk of Akira's infection, mentioning that he has the high possibility of dying. Out of the blue, Tōya received a surprise phone call from Akira, beckoning him to the school. As he rushed out of his room, Es stood in his way; in order to pass, he lied to her, saying that he had heard a Discover Call in the direction of the abandoned factory, despite the fact it lay over 500 meters away. With Es out of the picture, Tōya rushed into school, desperately trying to locate his best friend, but to no avail until he finally found him on the school roof. There, Akira's mental instability took full swing as he attacked Tōya relentlessly. Thankfully for Tōya, Es had disobeyed his command and followed him, cutting down the wires of Akira's Drive. Watching his two friends fight, Tōya had had enough, and cut between the two of them, begging them to stop fighting and emotionally beseeching Akira to the point where he had a brief moment of mental lucidity; Tōya watched as his best friend managed to rip his crystal out of his body. He held Akira in his arms as the former Union thought he wouldn't make it. Thankfully, and miraculously, Akira survived, and was admitted to the Neo Yokozaki University Hospital under Yuki's watch. Tōya and Yuki talked about Akira and his condition, but he seemed to be making good recovery given the circumstances he was in. He went out for a breath of fresh air and met Kuon, the two expressed a slight happiness at Akira surviving, but were confused about Es suddenly having left. They were interrupted by Sōichirō, prompting Kuon to leave. Soon afterwards, Sechs, Acht, and Drei appeared because of Sechs desire to find out what Tōya wants; his reply was that he wanted to protect the world from people like him. With this, the Sages teleported away, having found their answer. Tōya went back into Akira's room, and received a call from Hinata's phone. However, the caller was not Hinata, instead, it was Ripper, revealing he had kidnapped her; he taunted Tōya, calling him out to find him before sundown or she would be murdered. Frantic, Tōya quickly told Kuon what happened before rushing outside to try and find her before the sun set. He received another phone call coupled with a Discover Call. Rushing to the source, Tōya and Kuon were finally able to find Ripper and Hinata on top of an unfinished building. Disgustingly, Tōya, Toshiya and Kuon listened as Ripper reveled in the fact that he was the one who murdered Yuki's parents years ago. He then started counting down for the young man to make a decision, But Dr. Eggman appears with the Chaos Emeralds and summons the Black Beast to save Hinata from the fall, only to be matured and Tōya lost control of the Original Grimoire, dispelling the G.P.S, and it spiraled out of control, an all consuming mist flooded out of his body. This led to Ripper being in an incredibly weak state. and his crystal was destroyed. Struggling to regain himself, even with Kuon, and then Mei's help, Tōya's state became critical; thankfully, Es had arrived with Hinata in her arms, revealing that she had caught her. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness. Later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; they went back to the Himezuru household in order to discuss what had happened. He limped away to the sewers, but with no way to fight back nor run away, Ripper was finally killed by Kazuto Kotetsu. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Characters